


【佐久侑】下不为例

by trashcrusher020



Series: 【佐久侑/授权翻】官能失调 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is annoying, Banter, Black Jackals, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, No one is surprised, canonverse, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcrusher020/pseuds/trashcrusher020
Summary: 掌声从背后响起，应该是有队伍得分了，宫不确定，他没有在看屏幕，“你如果会觉得亲吻我不是你做过的最糟的事，那就告诉我。”佐久早瞥向他，注意到宫看着自己的眼神，立刻回过头去。“我是说，你和我做了爱，”宫侑说，“相比之下，亲吻应该——”“每一天，”佐久早打断他，“你都让我更后悔一点。”宫侑继续盯着佐久早，“你认真的？”佐久早没回答。宫侑知道这意味着不。
Relationships: 佐久早圣臣/宫侑
Series: 【佐久侑/授权翻】官能失调 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851301
Kudos: 20





	【佐久侑】下不为例

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Time Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140543) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> 是《一厢情愿》的后续 也可单独食用

宫侑想，既然佐久早和他已经做过爱，那么其他事情会变得容易许多。

但他错了，而且错得很离谱。

“小臣， **来嘛** ，”宫挣扎着不进入佐久早的个人距离，“你忘了上上周的事情了？我不知道为什么你现在甚至不想坐在我边上。”

佐久早厌恶地皱起鼻子，往远坐，好像坐近了宫就会把他打退一样，也许吧，佐久早大部分时候表现得都很像，“我没有说过我不想坐在你旁边。”

“你都不用说出来，我又不傻。”

佐久早扬起眉毛，没说话，他也不需要说， **是吗** ？佐久早的声音在宫的脑内回响。

“每次我想靠近你你都往后躲。”宫侑说。

“那是因为你很脏。”

“那你为什么操我？”

“一时判断失误。”

宫皱着眉头，“这么说你不会再这么做了？”

佐久早给宫一个晦暗不明的眼神，没有说话。这是他最让宫侑头疼的一点，即使他可能不需要说话，但宫喜欢说话，而佐久早可以沉默着坐上好几个小时，这很令人厌烦，因为宫侑想知道佐久早的脑袋里在想什么。

佐久早小心翼翼打量着宫侑，再往后挪了挪，胳膊撞到沙发扶手，他似乎想离开。

此时他们正在宫侑的公寓里，佐久早能答应过来简直是个奇迹。宫认为主要是他反复承诺会深度清洁每一处并且在前一天用line发了照片作为证据的缘故。宫侑还想出一个很好的理由邀请佐久早——讨论他们最近的比赛，为接下来的赛季做准备，研究他们想打的快攻。

  
但这些都是他们每天在黑狼会做的事，其实他和佐久早没有充分的理由私下见面，尤其是和宫一个人，尤其在宫的公寓里。

“我现在还甚至没有想做爱呢，”宫侑说，坐的后面了点，给佐久早空间，“我是说，虽然我也不会拒绝那样，但是......你是喜欢我，对吧？你和我做了，你至少也要喜欢我一点。”

“这两件事可以互相排斥。”

“呐，但你同意来我这，”宫指着狭小的公寓，“你从来没有这样过，我知道你没有去过队里其他人的公寓，我做过功课。”

“你个变态。”

宫忽略这句话，“重点是你喜欢我。”他说得很坚定，不过之后泄了气，“ ...... 对吧？”

“我不是过来抚平你自尊的。”佐久早说，他双臂交叉抱在胸前，尽可能地往沙发边缘挤。

“那你为什么要来？”宫咧嘴一笑，“想不想抚摸点别的？”

“我走了。”佐久早站起来，宫跌跌撞撞站起来跟上走到半路的佐久早。

“不，等等，好吧，是太过分了，对不起，别走，我不会这么说了，我发誓。”

佐久早瞪着他，不过自从他们进入同一个队伍，宫就已经习惯这种眼神了，它不再把他劈裂两半，不再让宫侑觉得自己是佐久早鞋底的尘土。现在佐久早的凝视使他有种不一样的感觉。

当然，宫侑一直对佐久早感兴趣，但他没有让自己想太多。佐久早不可触及。宫侑知道自己不会有机会。

不过他现在想也许他是有，只是希望渺茫。

佐久早没说话也没有离开，宫侑选手的巨大进步。宫现在正在学习如何在沉默中明白佐久早的意思。

“我们可以一起出去玩，”宫肩膀靠在墙上，尽量做出若无其事的样子，“聊会天，我们可以看电视，要么点点东西吃，或者......随便你想做什么。”

“这可不是你让我过来时说的。”

“这当然是，我只是想你在我身边，你知道的，因为我们是朋友，或者...随便你怎么想。”

“我会坐在这个化粪池沙发上的，”佐久早说，“你让我一个人待着。”

“哈？这沙发好着呢，这可是上次治搬家的时候我从他那偷的，而且早上的时候我把它整个都喷了消毒水，不会有细菌之类的。”宫洋洋自得，想让佐久早夸他几句，“好吧，你一个人呆着，我会坐在我的位置上的，我发誓。”

佐久早看着宫侑，仿佛一个字也没有信，不过沉默没有咄咄逼人，宫侑想这可能是答应。

“好吧，”佐久早说，“选部电影，如果很无聊我就走。”他坐到沙发的边缘，宫侑挥拳庆祝。

之后他意识到佐久早还在看他，宫试图假装他什么也没做。

宫扑通跳坐在沙发上，刻意和佐久早保持距离。他想坐得近一点，但是现实很骨感。佐久早坐在那就是个奇迹。他不可以太贪心了。宫侑开始选，每次在选项中徘徊的时候都会看一眼佐久早，试图评估他的反应。佐久早的脸从来没有变过，但宫侑可以感觉到从他身上发出的不同程度的厌恶气息。他停在了一部他从没听说过的悬疑片上，佐久早的目光没有没有立刻离开，宫似乎做了个好选择。

他们尴尬的沉默了十五分钟。这可能会一直持续下去，直到佐久早打破寂静，转向宫侑，“不要盯着我。”

宫侑没意识到他在这样做，他把注意力移回电视屏幕，“我没有。”

佐久早呼出一口气，什么也没说。

时间过得很慢。半个小时左右，宫侑就被剧情搞得晕头转向，太多片段讲述着时间向前跳去，再跳回来，这事情到底发生在什么时候？宫侑不知道。

“如果你觉得无聊，”宫说，“我们可以看点别的，我不介意。”

“没事，很有趣。”

宫扬起眉毛，怀疑地瞥了佐久早一眼。

“那是个玩笑，”佐久早说，“关掉，它很糟。”

宫笑了，他意识到自己有多么紧张。他停下电影，把遥控器递给佐久早，佐久早没有伸手去拿，不过他的身体不再绷直了。宫把遥控器放在他们之间的沙发垫上，“那你选吧，”他往后一靠，双臂枕在头后，看着佐久早笑，“我不知道你喜欢什么。”

“我不喜欢电影。”佐久早的双手仍然交叉在胸前，但不是一开始的紧紧叠在一起。当他第一次坐在沙发上的时候，佐久早脊柱挺得笔直，像是害怕被沙发吞没，现在他的坐姿还是很端正，但他的肩膀开始放松的耸下来。巨大进步，宫侑想。

“你应该早点说，”宫把一条腿靠到到沙发上，仍然和佐久早保持距离，“我们可以做些别的。”

“比如？”

宫侑争先恐后地说了一些不太有暗示性的话，他花的时间比预期要长。“上次在治家里的时候我借了他的游戏机，你想玩游戏吗？”

“不怎么喜欢。”

宫皱眉，仰头看向天花板，”呃......你喜欢玩牌吗？我们可以玩......“为了强忍住不说 **脱衣扑克** 宫差点咬住舌头，”嗯，二十一点？或者别的什么？“

佐久早眼神平淡，“你太努力了。”

“我只是想让你开心，”宫侑无助地挥舞双手，“如果你无聊死了你就不会再来了。”

”谁说我会再来的？”

”好吧，如果你不觉得无聊那机率就会变大，“宫说，”来嘛，你喜欢做什么？怎么都行。”

佐久早坐姿变得安稳许多，宫对此荒谬地感到高兴。

“我通常只看新闻，”佐久早说，“或者是其他队的比赛，或者看书。”

宫侑可以忍受其中的一个选项，于是又把遥控器拿了回来，“明白，那就red falcons的比赛，昨天比的时候我们还在练习，我还没看过呢。”

佐久早没说话，注视着屏幕，这种沉默感觉不坏。

“你想吃点零食吗？”宫侑说，“要么我们叫外卖？都可以。”

“我已经吃过了。”

  
宫耸耸肩，从沙发上爬起来，在厨房里翻找，拿着一袋杏仁回来。每次他嘎吱嘎吱地咬进一颗，佐久早都会瞪他一眼。最终，他在宫的怂恿下让步了，从袋子里拿出杏仁。宫眨眨眼，很惊讶，不过在佐久早可以发现自己盯着他看之前把目光移开了。

“他很不错，”佐久早看着屏幕，“你的朋友尾白。”

“啊，是的，”宫侑笑着把杏仁扔到一边，两腿垫在身下，“我真希望我们还在一个队里，高中的时候我们配合的很好。“之后他连忙说：“不是我要他而不要你，我不会这样的，你是我们最好的攻手，臣，我是说，虽然木兔也不错，但很明显，你——”

“闭嘴，”佐久早没看他，“你不用恭维我。”

宫想了想，看着佐久早的脸，脸上露出笑容，“为什么，臣臣？你不想知道你的扣球有多完美吗？或者是你可以直接发球砸断别人的脖子？你知道我第一次看到你打球有多震惊吗？你竟然不接我的托球可以打这么好。”

佐久早转过脸，目光离开电视，看着宫侑，“你不能用赞美赢得我，宫。”

“我没打算这么做，”宫还是笑着，“我也不需要，你在我的公寓里，我已经赢了。”

“那我现在就走。”

“等等！”

宫向着正在从沙发上下来的佐久早冲过去，佐久早僵住了。在最后一秒，宫侑猛地收回手，差点摔倒在地板上，他眨了眨眼睛，倒在沙发上。

“抱歉，我失态了，不要走，臣，我只是在开玩笑，你留下来，我不说话啦。”

佐久早仔细地打量他，久到宫觉得他无论如何都会走掉了。

但佐久早坐了回去，宫侑松了口气。

“为什么你想我留下来？”佐久早问，“你可以一个人坐着看比赛。

”

“是的，但是有你在会更好。你是个好伙伴。”

“不，”佐久早直截了当，“我不是。”

宫耸肩，“你当然是，我喜欢你在我身边。”

佐久早皱鼻子，通常他觉得厌恶时会这样，但宫感觉这次不一样，佐久早看起来很困惑，“为什么？”

宫侑的第一反应是插科打诨搪塞他，这总比严肃正经容易的多，但是佐久早在看他，宫赤身裸体。

“我已经说啦，”宫又耸了耸肩，膝盖抵着胸部，“我喜欢有你在多时候，臣。”他把注意力重新集中到屏幕上，虽然他不太关心比赛，而是更在意佐久早仍然看着自己。

“不要再盯着我看啦。”宫笑着重复佐久早的话。

“我只是想知道你有什么毛病。”

“去问治，”宫回答，“他会给你列张清单。”

佐久早挪挪身子 ，坐回沙发。宫瞥了他一眼，佐久早不再盯着自己了，其实他希望佐久早看着他，发现这个使他有点失望。

宫侑抱着膝盖，再次专注于比赛。他知道red falcons是最终赢家，但是看着他们赢和知道为什么他们会赢是两码事。佐久早是对的，阿兰是个很棒的球员。宫希望他们还在一个队里。

不过当他说自己不会用尾白来交换佐久早时，宫是认真的。他不会为了任何人交换佐久早，不仅仅因为佐久早是黑狼最好的攻手。

“如果我用你的浴室，会有致命疾病吗？”

“嗯，不会，只有不致命的。”

“真让人欣慰。”佐久早起身，穿过客厅，消失在了宫狭小的浴室里。宫看着他离开，佐久早圣臣同意到他公寓，他像是在做梦。

宫侑希望佐久早同意什么时候再来，他要更努力想出其他方法，佐久早才不会觉得无聊。

几分钟后，可以被称为一节用力洗手操结束了（早些时候宫侑买了新的香皂，他知道佐久早最喜欢哪款），佐久早回来，走近沙发，犹豫，坐下，但不是最一开始他藏身的偏僻角落。

佐久早做到了中间的坐垫上，宫侑可以伸出手，描摹他精壮，倾斜的小臂。

佐久早看着正前方，“你敢说什么我就走。”

宫把笑容捂在膝盖后面，没有说话。

他们就这样看完了大部分的比赛，近得宫侑可以 **感受** 到佐久早，像是皮肤之下的轻微刺痛，在挠着他的痒痒，他感到温暖，足以使他忍着不去触碰佐久早的手指。

  
宫从来没有这么想去触碰别人，这很讽刺，因为佐久早是他生命中可以遇到的唯一一个拒绝触碰的人。

如果是其他人都会容易许多，任何其他人。

但宫侑从不满足于轻而易举的事。

“嘿，臣？”

“怎么了？”

掌声从背后响起，应该是有队伍得分了，宫不确定，他没有在看屏幕，“你如果会觉得亲吻我不是你做过的最糟的事，那就告诉我。”

佐久早瞥向他，注意到宫看着自己的眼神，立刻回过头去。

“我是说，你和我做了爱，”宫侑说，“相比之下，亲吻应该——”

“每一天，”佐久早打断他，“你都让我更后悔一点。”

宫侑继续盯着佐久早，“你认真的？”

佐久早没回答。

宫侑知道这意味着 **不** 。

  
沉默再次笼罩他们。宫想知道握着佐久早的手会是什么感觉，可能和握着别人一样的，但他希望有所不同，那可能会更好，佐久早的手指消瘦细长，它们会比宫的长吗；会和宫的一样生着老茧吗；和宫一样指甲柔弱易断吗，宫侑想知道，他想知道佐久早频繁地洗手会不会使他的手指异常干燥。

“在你来之前，我已经刷过牙了，”宫看着佐久早的手，“我可以再刷一次，我不介意。”

“闭嘴，宫。”

宫侑很努力地闭嘴了。他喜欢说话，在焦虑不安时说话会让他好受一点。这是他的防御机制，它塑造了宫的外向性格，成为他的一部分。

屏幕上，尾白在对方场地的边线上打出精准的直线球，他挥舞拳头，尽管宫不可以听到他的声音，他可以在脑中想象阿兰的欢呼声。

但这些都没有佐久早的声音真实，佐久早说话了，佐久早说：“下不为例。”

宫缓缓坐起，脚落在地板上，他转头看向佐久早，小心翼翼，不想惊动野兽，“你说什么？”

“你听见了。”

“嗯，可能吧，可能是我幻听了。”

“下，不，为，例。”佐久早没有看他，也没有看向屏幕。

“好吧，”宫侑说，“一次，知道啦。”

“不要碰我，我会碰你的。”

宫侑的脑子里炸开火花，“嗯，好。”他的声音听上去有点刺耳，“你说什么都可以，臣。”

佐久早似乎很费力，使自己转向宫侑，用他准备发球的沉思表情看着他。

“闭上眼睛。”他说。

宫侑想对此做出评价，戏虐，讽刺而又不恰当，不过他害怕佐久早停下来，宫闭上眼睛。

屏住呼吸，嘴唇在期待之中刺痛，佐久早是认真的吗，或是这只是个玩笑，他可能会重新坐下来，嘲笑宫侑竟然相信他。

但是他的下巴有轻微的触感，轻巧的手指冰凉,干燥，谨慎。宫倒吸口气，哆嗦了一下，几乎颠倒，他勉强稳住身体。

宫侑觉得这比做爱更好。

温暖的气息抵住宫的嘴唇，佐久早离他很近，比以往任何时刻都近。宫侑想睁开眼，看着佐久早漆黑的眸子，他能否看清佐久早的睫毛，他想知道佐久早眉毛之间经常出现的皱痕是否还在那里。

但他闭着眼，等待着，尽量保持安静。

佐久早轻触他的嘴唇，这是想象，柔软，轻微，宫侑想到。

羽毛般的感觉消失了，结束了，他什么也没有得到。

而佐久早的嘴唇再一次紧贴上来，这可绝不是想象了。

宫的手想抓住佐久早，但他猛地抓住裤腿，不可以做错任何事，佐久早会停下来，他想持续下去。

抽离，踌躇，佐久早又靠了上来，手指沿着宫的下巴向后，滑向他的耳朵，挠着他留长的头发。宫侑颤抖着，哀嚎着，一动不动。

嘴唇抽开了，这带有终结的感觉，佐久早的手离开了。宫侑张开眼，佐久早离他很近，他可以看到微弱的琥珀色斑点映在佐久早虹膜空白处。

他坐回去了，宫盯着他。心跳急剧，嘴唇刺痛，像是涂了撒隆巴斯。

佐久早手指抵着下唇，沉思着。

“怎么样？”宫问，他的声音比预想的微弱，他有点喘不过气。

“什么怎么样？”

“感觉怎么样？”

佐久早似乎考虑了一会，然后说：“没什么特别。”

宫侑张开嘴，想开始抗议，但抱怨在舌尖消失，因为他发现佐久早有点奇怪：不完全算是微笑，不过几乎是了。佐久早的颧骨上有轻微的红晕。

“那我们再试一次吧，“宫侑把一条腿垫在身下，坐得高了些，”直到它变得特别。”

“我和你说了就一次。”

“你可以撒谎，”宫说，“我不会告诉别人的。”

比赛还在进行，突然响起雷鸣般掌声，一定有什么激动人心的事发生了，他们两个都没有看。

宫侑慢慢地靠近佐久早，在碰到他之前停了下来，一只手撑在沙发上，一只手按在自己的大腿上，这样他就不会去伸手：“可以吗？”

佐久早咽了口气，宫看着他的喉结滚动。

”我不会碰你的，“宫说，”手放在身上，我发誓。”

“我不相信你，宫。”但他稍微靠近了一点，没有把视线移开。

“你应该信我，”宫侑说，“我很可靠。”

“骗子。”

“呐，这可是事实，你可以相信我。臣，我发誓。”

佐久早似乎在权衡他的诚实。这花了一些时间，几秒钟像是变成了一打。宫等待着，他天生没有耐心，但他可以为了佐久早耐下性子。

“一次。”他听起来甚至比上一次更不像是认真的。

“好，”宫侑耳语般地低下头，“下不为例。”

宫亲吻的方式更直接，更果断，他保持谨慎，没有猛烈，没有像亲吻其他任何人一样对待陷进沙发的佐久早，没有诱使他索要更多的东西。宫侑保持贞洁，轻柔，即使他渴望更多，即使他想要品尝佐久早皮肤的滋味，直到他记住了它的每一寸。起初，佐久早身体僵硬，不过他慢慢放松下来，回吻了宫，嘴唇柔软，吐息温暖，呼吸抵住宫的脸颊。舌头轻微地擦到了一起，温度似乎直接送进了宫的胃里。结束了，宫侑靠在沙发扶手上，脸颊滚烫。

他想说话，浅吸口气，开口；“怎么样？特别了吗？”

佐久早的耳尖是红的，眼睛里有什么东西使它们比往常更黑，也许也是宫的错觉。

“这......并不可怕。“佐久早回答。

”是吗？”宫侑问，胸口的什么东西扭了一下，不过不难受。这是别人对他的接吻说过的最不恭维的话，但不管怎样，这也是最好的，“想再来一次吗？”

“说了只有一次。”

“嗯哼，但你说了两遍。”

“宫侑。”

“好啦好啦。”宫没有得寸进尺。他扑通一声坐回沙发，又坐直，眼睛仍然看着佐久早，“但你不讨厌它。”

佐久早没有回答。

“也就是说你可能不讨厌我。”

“它们互相不排斥。”

“但是你不讨厌我，对吗？”宫侑问，“你不讨厌我。”

佐久早瞥向他，久久地盯着宫，“不，我讨厌你。”

宫侑不相信。他才不信呢，笑着：“真的吗，臣？”

他们让这个话题逐渐消失。宫看着电视，不知道场上发生了什么。脑子里充斥着佐久早嘴唇的触感。

“你可以什么时候再过来，”过了一会，宫侑开口，他意识到比赛快结束了，他没有理由再让佐久早留下来，”我们可以看其他的比赛，或者，该死，如果你想的话，我可以陪你读本书。”

“你的智商持续让我感到惊讶。”

“噢，谢谢？”

佐久早做了个鬼脸，宫侑笑了。

“也许我们可以再亲一次，”说着宫放大笑容，“你懂的，练习，直到它不是 **那么糟糕** 。”

“永远都会很糟糕，”佐久早说，“因为亲的是你，你总是很糟糕。”

“似乎是在羞辱我，”宫说，“但你说话的方式像是在夸赞。”

佐久早抬头看了眼天花板，再看向电视，速度如此之快，宫差点没注意到他是在翻白眼。

几分钟之后，比赛结束了，red falcons取得重大胜利，如果宫侑的注意力在比赛上，他是会很高兴的，不过佐久早仍然是他的首要任务：“说真的，臣，你会再来吗？”

佐久早考虑了一下，最后说：“也许吧，如果你下次有好吃的，我的意思是点点什么，我拒绝吃任何你做的垃圾。”

“我问你要不要吃你说你吃过了！”

“我是吃过了，”佐久早说，“下次我不会了。”

宫假装气喘吁吁地靠在沙发上：“好吧，”语气里注入恰到好处的孩子气，“如果你只是把我当成食品贮藏库的话你可以直接说出来，臣。”

佐久早没有回答，他知道宫没有认真。

然而宫侑是认真的，他不介意给佐久早买食物，香皂或任何佐久早想要的东西，他什么都肯做。

因为佐久早说了“下次“，宫觉得他可能做对了。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.7.27  
> 2020.8.9  
> 命运多舛......欢迎来wb和我谈谈这篇（叹气  
> 大眼仔：瓜_在画画
> 
> furious session of hand washing!!!!!!怎么翻呃呃呃


End file.
